


Soft

by TheTruthBetween



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: EC Week, Evil Charming Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: His mouth opened, ready to gently rebuff her advance, but when her eyes raised from his mouth to meet his gaze, the words died before they could be spoken.EC Week 7 Day 1: David didn't leave after Regina made him lasagna.





	Soft

Regina moved forward, her eyes on David's lips, her intentions clear, but before she could get too close, he pulled back, halting her progress. His mouth opened, ready to gently rebuff her advance, but when her eyes raised from his mouth to meet his gaze, the words died before they could be spoken.

They stood for a long moment, eyes locked. David had never seen the confident woman look so open, so... exposed. The walls that normally hid her innermost self were at their feet, and he knew if he turned her away, the blow would be much harsher than he ever intended.

Almost without his knowledge, his hand moved up to cup her cheek, and she turned her head slightly, nuzzling into his palm without ever looking away from him. The move was so unexpectedly soft that it nearly took his breath away, and he stroked his thumb over her cheekbone. Her dark eyes shone with vulnerability and a spark of desire deep within, and it pulled him in like a magnet.

He almost didn't realize he'd kissed her until her eyes fluttered shut, breaking the mesmerizing connection, and his own followed suit. Without the distraction, his mind focused entirely on the feeling of her soft lips against his, the smell of her subtle, expensive perfume.

The kiss drew to a close, and he immediately wanted more.

"Thank you," Regina breathed against his mouth, her head tilting so her forehead met the bridge of his nose.

"Wh--" He swallowed, finding his breath short and heart pounding, then tried again. "What for?"

David felt her shoulders move slightly, and he opened his eyes to see a small smile curling her lips. It made him want to kiss her again, but he resisted, wanting to hear her answer even more.

"For letting me be... soft, with you." She lifted her head and their eyes met again, and he was stunned to see hers shining with moisture. "I haven't had someone I trusted enough in a very long time."

"You trust me?" David asked, his mouth dry.

Regina bit her lip against her widened smile and glanced down, exuding a shyness that he would've expected more from a teenager than the mayor of a town. "I do."

How could he possibly resist that? That such a woman, known far and wide for not allowing anyone past her defenses, would open up to him so much. He couldn't. Of course he couldn't. No matter how complicated his life was, no matter how many women he had in his life, or what he thought he felt for them, he couldn't help but be utterly seduced by this beguiling enigma of a woman, and he pulled her closer with a hand on her hip, kissing her deeply.

And later that night, asleep in her bed, he never saw the cold, satisfied smirk as she watched him, nor the way it faded as conflicted confusion entered her eyes.


End file.
